Save Me
by Xx Michiko xX
Summary: For months, Xion has been getting abused by her boy friend, Vanitas. What will she do when she can't take it anymore? Who will she seek for help? Most of all.. What will happen when she is away from him?
1. Leaving

"What did I tell you?" Vanitas yelled furiously while grabbing Xion up by her hair. The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry.." she apologized trying to hold her tears back. The man sighed heavenly and slapped her across the face. The girl fell back and her head hit against the hard wooden floors. Vanitas glared down at her as she cried and screamed. He was just getting more mad. The man sat over her and punched her in the face. "Shut up! The neighbors will hear you!"

"How long are you going to do this? You said that you won't hit me anymore, Vanitas!" she said in a hurt voice, trying to get away from him. Vanitas got up to kick her in the side continuously. "What did I say?" The female crawled away from him and ran into the bathroom. Then quickly locked the door behind her. She was lucky.. Xion never got away from him because she would be to scared to move. The girl walked up to the mirror and looked at her self in the reflection. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red from crying, and all over her body were blue and purple with bruises.

When she first met Vanitas he was kind and caring. He never would hit her. Then three months after the two began dating. He began to beat her.. At first it was two times a week. Then it became daily. Vanitas promised that he wouldn't touch her again, but he still did. When she tried to leave him one time. Vanitas tied her down the bed and threatened to burn down the house with the two of them in it, alive.. She decided to stay, but this time she couldn't handle it. She wanted to leave!

"Xion! Open the damn door!" Vanitas yelled from the other end. Xion could hear him pounding against the door and shaking the door knob furiously. The girl looked back.. "Vanitas leave me alone for now! Please!" she begged, but then she could see him making a hole through the door. Soon enough, he would come in and beat her again. "I'll give you until the count of three. One.."

The black haired girl scanned the bathroom and ran for the window. Finally, the door broke down and Vanitas came in. His white collared shirt was buttoned down a bit and his tie was loose. "Come here!" he said while reaching out for her. Xion crawled through the window and jumped off the roof. She looked back up to see him looking down at her. She knew that he would come down after her, so she turned away and ran for it. Yes, her legs felt very weak from the fall but the adrenaline ran through her. She **HAD** to get away, so she ran as fast as she could without any shoes. Her feet were beginning to ache and it had a couple times that she almost fell over.

Xion couldn't go to her sister, Kairi because she lived with Sora, Vanitas's younger brother. The red haired girl would freak, if she found out what happened and for Sora.. The worse could happen. She had no where else though unless she was going to sleep underneath a playground in a park. Then it came to her. She could go see Roxas. Her friend ever since, high school.

While running through the streets, people would give her _looks_. Some even tried to stop her to see what's wrong, but Vanitas would come chasing after her soon. She couldn't stop just yet.. Then a few seconds of running turned into minutes.

Finally, she made it to Roxas's apartment but to get up. He needed to buzz her in. Xion dialed in the numbers and hoped that Roxas wouldn't be sleeping yet, so he could pick up his phone. It rung for twenty seconds and already the girl was getting frightened from every person that walked passed. "Hello..?" Roxas answered. The tone of his voice was drowsy, he must have been sleeping. Xion's eyes widened and she passed her hands against the wall as her mouth spoke into the intercom. "ROXAS! Please, buzz me up! Hurry!" she begged as tears swelled up in her eyes again.

Suddenly, the door clicked. Xion grabbed onto the door knob and ran into the building. She didn't even tried to use the elevator. She went straight for the stair case and ran up it to the tenth level. The girl walked out into the hall way to see Roxas waiting for her in front of his door. "X-Xion..?" he questioned while taking a few steps forward. The boy never saw her in this condition before.. Especially, her bruises. Since, she would wear clothes to cover it up but now she was wearing a short loose white spaghetti strapped dress. Xion ran towards him to only collapse half way. Her body finally gave up from running so much but this time. She could feel that her leg was sprained.

The blonde rushed up to her and carried her; bridal style. He did notice what was wrong with her leg and didn't waste any time to bring her inside his home. "What happened?" he asked worryingly while sitting her onto his couch. "Why are you out this late? Xion!" The young lady looked up at him with her calm blue eyes and caught her breath. "I couldn't handle it anymore.. It went on for months.. H-H-he keeps on beating me!" she exclaimed as tears swelled up in her eyes again. She was hurt physically and mentally..

Roxas's hand then clenched into a fist. He was furious that Vanitas would even beat her because he would act if nothing was wrong when they saw each other. Then he snapped back into realization to see his best friend crying. The boy went over to her carefully and embraced her. "It's okay, Xion.. You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here to protect you. In fact for now on. You are living with me. You are not going back there." Roxas said trying to make her feel better a bit.

Then he pulled away and looked at her leg. "I'll come back.." the boy turned away and got a few things ready for her. When he came back, Roxas picked her up again, but this time he carried her over his shoulder and placed her on his bed. On one end it had three pillows stacked and one pillow for her head. "You'll be sleeping on this side." he ordered while laying her down and placing her sprained leg above all the pillows. Then he went off again to get the bags of ice, so when he came back he placed it over the leg.

Xion looked over at Roxas and thanked him with a smile upon her face. "No, don't worry about it.." he replied while returning the smile and messing up her hair more. "Just rest. Good night, Xion." he said while leaving the room. "Roxas." she called out while looking up at the ceiling. The blonde rushed came back in and looked at her confused. "Come and sleep here.. It's your room after all and your bed could fit both of us." The boy's face quickly reddened. She looked at him to only see her leg in the way and added on, "Don't be shy~ We always used to sleep together in high school. It makes it no different from now." Roxas walked over to his side of the bed and laid down by Xion. Finally, they both went off to sleep..

* * *

_Things will be different for the good starting now.. Roxas, I'm so thankful that you are letting me stay here with you. You saved me.. I wish, I can show it to you more.._

_-Xion_


	2. The Decision

The next morning, Roxas woke up to see his self facing Xion with his arm over her waist. Luckily, the girl was still asleep to notice this so he pulled away and looked at a picture frame that was on the side of the bed. It was her, his self, and her sister; Kairi when all of them were in high school. He laughed at the sight of it. The boy didn't enjoy high school a lot as everyone did. Of course, Xion and Kairi did because they were cheer leaders with the _other_ girls. They have gotten a lot of love letters in their lockers and boys coming up to them asking if they would go out with them, but they said no to all.

Though, the day that they met was.._ How would you say it? You can be the judge on that~ Here's our story. _[Flash back starts here]Xion was walking down the stair case with her lunch in her hands and Roxas was going up stairs reading a book. Of course, Xion was too busy paying attention to the people that was trying to talk to her as Roxas wasn't paying attention to anything. Suddenly, the two clashed together and both tumbled down. The girl was on top with her arms out from his sides and the boy was shocked to see one of the most well known girls on top of him. The boy had his regular spiky blonde hair, big black framed glasses, a white collared button up shirt, suspenders, and a bow tie. The teenaged girl quickly pulled back and fixed her cheerleading outfit. She couldn't believe that someone would actually wear that as she looked at Roxas. Then the jocks near by was getting upset thinking that it was all Roxas's fault for making her fall.

"Hey! Apologize nerd!" one said while getting up to walk over to the two. The cafeteria was quiet and all eyes were on them. Xion was speechless, she didn't know what to do. "What if she sprained her ankle? Then she wouldn't be able to cheer at our football games. What are you going to say?" he continued while picking up Roxas from his collar and held his fist up to the smart boy's face. "STOP IT, RIKU!" Xion yelled while getting between the two. "It's my fault! I wasn't paying attention.." she continued while spreading her arms out, protecting Roxas. The white haired boy pulled back and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, what ever." he said and walked away going back to his friends.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Xion asked sincerely while holding onto his hands. The _'nerd' _was speechless his self now. He was in shock that a girl like her would actually stick up for him in front of everyone. Roxas realized what she was saying and nodded his head with a smile. The girl helped him pick up his things and handed it to him with a gentle smile. "My name is Xion. How about you? What's your name?" Roxas stood up from the floor and helped her up. "My name is Roxas. It's nice to meet you." The cheerleader walked out of the cafeteria with the boy, talking and laughing leaving everyone else confused but since, then they have always been friends. [Flash back ends]

A few short moments later, he could hear Xion moaning behind him saying that the sun was too bright. Roxas looked back at her to see the girl placing a pillow over her head as the sun light shined through the window. "Xion! Don't use that pillow!" the boy said while pulling it away from her. "Why not?" she whined while finally getting up. "Umm.. never mind," the boy replied. He didn't want to tell her that the pillow was secretly covered with his drool from the other nights.

"Roxas.. How am I going to leave your house?" Xion asked while looking out the window. She could see a magnificent view of the town and the beach.. "What do you mean? You could come in and come back any time." he replied, confused. The girl gave him a short laugh and looked back. "I mean that.. I can't leave your house wearing this dress! In fact, this is the only clothing I have here right now!" exclaimed Xion. "You can borrow my clothes for now, if you want~" Roxas replied while looking at her from head to toe. "Don't do that. You know how that creeps me out." the girl said while walking off into his closest then bathroom.

Roxas laid back into his bed and looked up at the ceiling until he heard a sudden scream coming from his bathroom. The boy was afraid if someone sneaked into his house and attacked his friend, so he quickly shot up from the bed and pulled open the door to see Xion's dress half off. He was speechless. It had to stalker, no murder, no one else in the bathroom except Xion and she was just looking at her self in the mirror. Maybe, because her hair and make up was a mess?

Then he paid close attention. She had more bruises on her body and cuts all over.. The girl finally noticed Roxas starring at her and turned to him. "..." her mouth was open, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes lowered and she looked away. "Umm.. Xion feel free to use anything in here. I'll be in the kitchen," Roxas turned away and closed the door shut behind of him. _How could Vanitas do that to her? _The boy entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter with his arms out as he starred blankly at the floor. He felt guilty now because he didn't notice what was happening and he didn't see through all the lies.

Moments later, Xion walked into the kitchen. She looked a lot better too. Her hair was fixed and it went straight down to her shoulders [It grew since high school], her face and body was cleaned up, and she was wearing his clothes that matched her a bit. "What's that smell?" the girl asked while walking up to Roxas that was currently putting food on two plates. "Bacon and pancakes." he replied while putting away the pan and giving on plate to her. "You would make a great house wife." Xion said with a short laugh after wards. The boy smirked and sat down at the small table with two seats by the wall with Xion close behind. "If you can see~ I have no girl friend or wife, so I don't think I'll be a house HUSBAND any time soon" retorted Roxas as he began to eat.

"That's strange isn't? You have no girl friend or wife and you will be the perfect boy friend/husband." Xion said as she began to eat also. Roxas coughed a bit to change the subject and poured more syrup on his pancakes. "Do you want to go shopping for clothes today?" he asked while shoving his face with food. The girl shook her head, no and ate the last piece of bacon. "W-why not? You don't have any clothes.." Roxas replied worryingly. "I can't make you buy me stuff.. It's better if I go back, right..?" The boy furiously got up from his seat and stood before his friend. "If you go back there you would probably end up dead, Xion! I'm not letting you go back there!" Roxas exclaimed while slamming his hand onto the table. His deep blue eyes were glaring right into hers..

Xion jolted back from his anger and looked up at him. "Roxas.." she started. Then the girl got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, but I'm going back there to at least get my things. Vanitas shouldn't be home right now. He probably went to work." Roxas didn't want her to go alone. _What if he was there waiting for her? _Roxas let out a light sigh and made Xion sit back down. "Eat first. Then I'll drive you back there."

Xion and Roxas ate the rest of their breakfast and headed out the door to Vanitas's house.


	3. With You

Roxas pulled up into Vanitas's drive way and looked at Xion to see if everything was okay. "Don't worry. He's not home right now." she said while pointing forward. "His car isn't here. Let's hurry because sometimes he would come home to rest for a while." The girl got out of the car and ran up to the door way. Then she lifted up the mat and took out the hidden key to open the door. Roxas got out of his car and followed Xion into the home. After wards, the two went up stairs and walked into Vanitas's bedroom with all of her things in there. "Roxas, go to the closest and pull out my black suit case." she ordered him while pulling out her neatly folded clothes from a wooden dresser. The blonde did so and laid her suit case by her feet and opened it. The raven haired girl dropped all of her belongings into the case and pulled out a letter from deep inside the dresser.

"What's that?" Roxas asked while closing up the case. "I wrote a letter long time ago for Vanitas." she replied while placing it onto the fixed bed. "What is it about..?" he continued on asking as he lifted up the case from the floor. "It's for the day when I decide to leave him. How would you say it..? It's a break up letter." Xion replied while catching up with Roxas as he walked down stairs with her stuff. Finally, the two left the home and Xion put the key back underneath the mat. Everything in the house was exactly how it was, but the only thing that was different was all of Xion's stuff gone.

Roxas put the suit case into the trunk and went into the driver's seat as Xion got into the passenger seat. "Where to next..?" she asked him softly while leaning back into the chair, placing her hands in her lap while looking down. "Don't you want to call Kairi to tell her? She is your sister after all. I think, she should know.." Roxas implied while grabbing one of the girl's hands, comforting her. Xion slowly looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yes please.." The blonde reached in his back pocket and handed the girl his cell phone. Xion took the phone and began to dial Kairi's number in. Then she held it up to her ear and waited to see if she would answer.

"Hello?" Kairi answered, completely confused. "Kairi.. May I see you today..?" Xion replied. She sounded so hurt. This situation wasn't for talking on the phone. The female had to see her sister. The red haired girl was surprised to hear her voice to be exact. A phone call from her. "Sure Xion! Any time, I'll be at home." Kairi replied quickly without a second thought. She loved her younger sister and would always be there for her. Xion dropped the phone to her lap and hanged up and looked out the window, not wanting to look at Roxas. Since, her eyes were about to water up. The boy sighed softly and shifted the gears to reverse out of the drive way to head to Sora and Kairi's home. Soon enough, the two were there and was welcomed into the home.

When they walked into the hall way that lead to the other rooms. Xion and Roxas could see all of Sora and Kairi's pictures from high school to now from the senior prom to their dates and finally, their wedding. The female looked like a princess on that special day. "Xion what happened and why are you wearing Roxas's clothes?" Kairi asked while walking into the living room. Sora was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. The girl with black hair looked down while holding her arm with the other hand. "I ran away from Vanitas's house last night and decided that I will be staying with him for now.." she replied softly. Kairi's eye brow raised as Sora over heard what she said and turned off the t.v. Then looked back at her. "Why did you leave..?" The redhead continued.

Xion slipped off the jacket and pulled up the shirt a bit. The Kairi's eyes widened and she took a step back as the brunette went speechless. The female with black hair had purple and blue bruises and cuts all over her stomach and back. "H-he did this to you..?" Kairi asked. Xion stayed quiet while pulling down the shirt and slipping back on the jacket. "How long..?" she continued. "Six months, daily." she replied as tears flooded her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. The female with red hair pulled her sister into her tight hug and looked at Sora. "Did you know that Vanitas was doing this?" she asked sincerely.

"Not at all.. He never mentioned none of this to me. He said that Xion was doing fine," Sora replied back. The redhead looked at Roxas and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her but I think, it's better for her to live with us." The blonde was surprised to hear what she was saying. _What? She didn't trust him? Hello~ He knew her since, high school too. _"What do you mean? I don't mind Xion staying with me.." Roxas replied while shoving his hands in his pockets. _It makes sense now.. Why Vanitas didn't want her to work or see anyone.. He was obsessive with Xion._ "Roxas, she doesn't have a job. She was always at home when she lived with Vanitas. That's why we hardly saw her unless she came with Vanitas. He wanted her to stay away from others and wanted her to his self." The older sister realized.

"It's okay, I get paid enough money for both Xion and I. Kairi please, let her stay with me. What if Vanitas comes here looking for her? He probably would since, your her sister and Sora's his brother plus he doesn't know where I live." Roxas exclaimed while pulling onto Xion's arm to pull her into a hug. Sora looked at Kairi then to Roxas. "He has a point.." the brunette implied.

The two stayed until that night and went back to the blonde's home. Of course, when the man with golden eyes came home to see Xion's things gone and a letter left behind. He went insane and began to punch holes in the wall.


	4. Three Simple Words

Xion's POV/Journal:

It's been six months now since, I moved in with Roxas. Everything has been pretty good.. When he's gone at work, I stay at his home cleaning, cooking, and organizing things. Then when he comes home, he would be too exhausted to cook for his self so I would make dinner for him. If he would come home for it.. Roxas is a host now so he dates women for money. Don't worry, it's an legal/offical job. Even Axel and Riku does it. Heh, the red head would always try to convince me to work with them as a hostess, but Roxas doesn't want me to.. I wonder why..

*sigh* Though, I'm happier like this. I get to see everyone I knew more since, I'm not living with Vanitas anymore. Kairi and Sora told me how he came over to their house looking for me. Thankfully, they lied and pretended that they didn't know where I was at. If your wondering why I didn't call the cops on him. It's because.. I think, he needs help with his anger issues. Maybe, he really didn't mean to hit me.. Also, my cuts and bruises healed up too! Isn't that great? I feel so new and refreshed. Now.. I just need to find a job and move out~ At times, I don't want to because that means I won't be able to see Roxas as much..

Heh, can I tell you a secret? I think, I'm starting to fall for Roxas.. After all of these years, I never realized how kind and caring he was. Every time I see him, I just want to smile and when we hang out, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Sometimes my face will turn red and it heat up! I hope, he didn't notice~! Anyways6! I got to go now. Axel invited Roxas and I to his party with the others, so we have to leave now. Bye~

* * *

"What took you so long, Xion?" Roxas asked while looking back at Xion. The blonde was wearing dress pants and shoes with a white button up, collared shirt and tie. Suddenly, he became speechless. Xion looked beautiful and it was just for Axel's party because he got engaged to Larxene. His now fiancee had to go off on a business trip for three days and will come back later.

"I'm a girl. What do you expect~?" Xion lied, she didn't want him to know about the journal she had and what she wrote in it. Her hiding place for it was inside her dresser. Heh, some where he wouldn't look around at. Hopefully, he didn't.. - The female had on a short black spaghetti strap dress that went down half way to her knees with matching heels. She even had a little bit of make up on that looked natural on her. She even had curls at the end of her hair too that made her look more nice for the night. The young woman [idk why I used to say girl in the other chapters. Hello~ This is like five years after high school! xD] had grown out her hair since, high school. She figured that short hair wasn't so good on her..

The young man nodded his head and headed for the door. He didn't want to let Xion see that his face had turned red so he was going to get out of the house before she could. "Roxas, wait for me." Xion exclaimed while rushing to him, turning off the lights before she headed out the door too. Then the two took the elevator to down stairs and got into the blonde's car to get to Axel's home. Which was a mansion since, Larxene made way more money than him. It's funny though. _Do you know how they met?_ Axel's job. Axel went out on a date with Larxene and since then they kept going out with each other. Now that the red head is engaged. Now he can't mess around with the other clients he had. Just go out with them to get paid and **nothing** else.

A few moments later, Roxas and Xion drove up to Axel's drive way and walked up to the door to ring the bell. The older male opened the door to see his friends and greeted them to come inside. "How are you doing, Xion?" The pyro asked while leading them to the living room.

"I'm doing fine." The young woman replied with a smile. When they came into the room. The female quickly recognized Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. "Hmph, is this like a reunion or something?" Xion asked sarcastically while noticing drinks on the table. Which was part of Axel's personal bar.

"Hmmm~? Thirsty Xion..?" Axel asked slyly while going to the bar with her. The female nodded her head. Of course, she would be thirsty. Her throat was partially dry right now. The man then began to mix drinks together into one cup and gave it to the young woman to drink.

"You should be a bartender, Axel. Did you know they can make one thousand munny in one night?" Xion implied before drinking the glass of mixed alcohol. Suddenly, the young woman's face became flustered and everything seemed a bit dizzy to her.

A few moments later..

"Hey, Roxas~ It's been a while since I last saw you." Namine said throwing her arms around the young man's neck to pull him into a hug. The blonde female still looked the same to him. The male hugged her gently and quickly pulled back away. Truthfully, Namine was his first girl friend ever until he found out that she was cheating on him with Riku. Of course, Roxas and Namine went out **after** Xion changed his style of clothing and began to hang out with him because of that Roxas became well known in high school. - After that incident with Namine and Riku, the young man forgave her and became friends with her but at times she would flirt with him. Which was awkward.

"Who you live with now..?" Namine asked curiously trying to start a conversation with him. She hoped that he wasn't living with his older brother/former guardian, Ventus anymore. The female didn't know much about him anymore, it had been three years since she last talked to him. "Wife? Kids?" she continued.

The young man scratched the back of his head and slightly looked down. "Haha, I don't have a wife or any kids and right now I live with-" he was caught off and he felt someone's soft hands cover his mouth.

"Roxas~ I'm going to need you for a while." he heard from behind, it was a female's voice. When he was about the turn around to see who it was, the person covered his eyes and lead him away from the living room because he couldn't hear anyone else talking and the music was fading away. Suddenly, the blonde heard the door shut and his eyes were uncovered to see that he was in one of Axel's guest bedrooms. [Lmao xDD'']

The young man looked back to see Xion leaning against the wall behind him. Her face was really red and her eyes looked hazy. "Are you okay..?" The blonde asked, concerned while placing his hand upon her forehead to see if she was sick. Her temperature was a bit higher than usual. "Xion, do you want to go home?" he continued while taking a step closer to her.

"Roxas.." she said softly while sliding down against the closed door to sit down on the floor. What ever Axel had put in the drink must have been really strong.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed while getting down by her. They're going home. He didn't want to stay if she was in this condition. Plus, they will just see Axel again the next day probably like other days. Just when the young man was about to pick her up. The female placed her index finger upon her lips and told him to hush. Then she leaned in closer to him and kissed him, passionately. Now Roxas's face was red and he didn't even pull away until he smelled the alcohol from her breath. _Worst thing ever, Xion getting drunk. _"Xion.. You're drunk." he stated as the female stood up. Then the male followed the suit, ready to catch her if she was to fall.

"I'm not drunk." she quickly retorted while pushing him back continuously. "If I was I-I.." she didn't know what to say, so the female slipped off her heels to distract him for a while. It was true though, she wasn't drunk.. _Well.. partially.. _

"Do you want to go home?" Roxas asked again, anxiously. His heart beat was skipped faster as he watched her and thought about the kiss.

"Calm down." she ordered him while wrapping her right arm around his neck as her left palm cupped his cheek. Then she quickly kissed him again, but this time it was longer and more passionate. Roxas shuddered from the feeling and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't fight back the feeling already. Then the male hugged her into his body as she continued to kiss him. Soon enough, he joined her wanting to kiss her back now. Xion pulled away from the kiss after a short moment.

"What is it..?" he asked, trying to kiss her again but she moved her head back. Suddenly, the female pushed him back one more time harder than the other times. The blonde thought that he was going to fall onto the floor, but surprisingly he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Xion straddled him; sitting in his lap with one leg on each side. Then the male began to kiss her again, but this time it was short and repeatedly. "I love.." he kissed her. "you." Roxas said with pauses in between, he finally confessed his true feelings for her. Truthfully, the boy loved her for along time but never said or did any thing because he thought he would have never gotten a chance.

"The feelings mutual," Xion replied while laying the male down. Then she began to undo his tie and buttons to his collared shirt as she did Roxas held onto her back and push her down so he could kiss her more.

"You can't have all the fun. Always pushing me around~" Roxas said while switching the position. Now he was on top and Xion was on the bottom. The young man slipped off his tie and shirt and threw it off to the side and went down to kiss her while feeling her thighs to her neck. "Xion.." he moaned as the female gently kissed his neck repeatedly. The male grabbed her by both of her wrists and with one hand, held it above her head. Roxas moved his head back down to her neck and began to kiss and nibble softly upon her soft skin which drove them both crazy.

"Roooxas.." she moaned. If he wasn't holding her wrists above her head. The female would have probably threaded her fingers through his hair. Then the male continued to do the same thing to the other side of her neck. When he was done, the young man pulled away to see that he left two kiss marks on her neck.

"This shows that your with me now.." he said while pointing at the mark. Just when Roxas was about to continue.. Xion and his self heard,

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" from downstairs. The voice was familiar.. Then something that was made out of glass shattered.

"Dammmit," Roxas said, irritated. He pulled away from Xion and went over to his clothes to put it back on. "Xion, stay here. When I leave the room, lock the door." Then the young man left the room while fixing his clothing. He knew that Vanitas was here telling by the voice that echoed from downstairs to up stairs and who else would yell that? Roxas didn't want to let go of Xion so he was going to take care of this before any thing else would happen.

To be continued!

* * *

**omgee~ This was like the ONLY chapter/story I have with such **_things_** in it**

**O / O It was my first time doing it so sorry if it was a bit awkward.. = 3 =**

**I think, I **MIGHT** change the rating of this story in future. Depends.. what I'm**

**going to do with these people... *shrugs* I hoped you guys liked it! Please, review! ^ ^**


	5. Peace At Once

"What do you mean?" Sora asked while taking a step closer to his brother.

"You know what I exactly mean. Where is Xion?" Vanitas asked, sounding more threatening.

Aqua stood on the side of Terra and looked up at him. "Where did she go?" she whispered to him. The blue haired female had a strapless dark blue dress on with flats. The woman, Terra, and Ventus were a few years older than Xion, Roxas, Kairi, and Sora. In fact, they were around the same age as Axel and Larxene. Even Vanitas was about their age.

The man with dark brown hair pushed Aqua behind of him, protecting her from Vanitas. Terra knew how violent he could get when he was angry. "Vanitas," he called out in a demanding tone. The man with golden eyes looked at Terra and began to glare at him. "we didn't see her at all. Maybe, she just moved to another world." he tried to persuade, so Vanitas could leave but the man wasn't falling for it.

"So, if I was to look through every room in this house. I wouldn't find her?" he asked sarcastically as Kairi wasn't about to hit him, but Sora held her back. Vanitas knew better and could see through everyone's lies. "Xion, come out~" he said with a wicked laugh at the end.

"Vanitas, just leave!" Kairi shouted in anger as Sora had to use all of his strength to restrain her from attacking him. "She doesn't love you anymore since, you began to beat her everyday. In fact, let me make this straight." she paused and relaxed. - Sora let her go seeing that she became calm. The redhead cleared her throat and said, "Vanitas, Xion hates you and she will never come back to you. Get over her and leave her alone."

Aqua gasped, hearing what Kairi said. She never expected her to say that. "K-Kairi.." she exclaimed softly. Suddenly, Vanitas tightened his hand into a fist. Though, he let go of it when he heard foot steps down the stair case. He quickly looked hoping to see Xion but instead, it was Roxas; Ventus's younger brother.

The blonde was fixing his tie and looked directly as Vanitas while walking down. "Why are you here?" he asked and without a response, he continued. "I don't remember Axel giving you an invitation to come." The young man then glared at Xion's ex-boyfriend.

"What were you doing up there..?" The man asked suspiciously while walking up to Roxas on the stair case. Then that's when he saw the light kiss mark on one side of his neck. Vanitas's anger built up more and he pushed Roxas down the stairs and ran up, knowing that Xion would be in one of the rooms.

"ROXAS!" Everyone exclaimed while while rushing up to him to see if he was okay as Axel began to call the police and ambulance. The blonde groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see everyone looking down at him. His body felt weak from falling down the stair case. Also, blood flowed down from his head because of the fall. The young man nearly fell unconscious until he heard a horrifying scream from upstairs. Everyone looked up the stair case and helped Roxas up as he told them to do so.

* * *

When Vanitas searched through the rooms upstairs. He didn't find Xion until he came to a door that was locked. Then the man knocked on it, pretending to be Roxas. He knew that Xion was gullible. _Guess what?_ The female opened the door, thinking it was him and that's when she screamed. She was horrified just to see him. Vanitas grabbed her by the hair and walked into the room. Finally, he noticed the two dark kiss marks on her neck and threw her onto the bed.

"VANITAS!" Roxas growled while tackling the man down the floor. Xion quickly got up and pulled Roxas off of Vanitas and took him to the corner of the room so he wouldn't be in the way, if someone was to get hurt. She saw what the man had hidden underneath his jacket as he threw her onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry.. I-I shouldn't have ran away," she apologized to Vanitas while towards him. Then everyone watched from outside of the room, not wanting to do anything rash because they too seen the object Vanitas had hidden. The female looked back at Roxas with a smile and tears in her eyes while saying, "I'm sorry.." to him too, but it didn't sound.

"Good, you're coming back with me then.." Vanitas replied while stretching out his hand to her, so she could grab onto it. Xion walked forward again and stretched her arm out to grab his hand.

"Xion, what are you saying?" Roxas asked while running to her. "I thought, we would.." then Vanitas pulled out the hidden object and pointed it at Roxas. The blonde didn't know what to say, he was too shocked to even move.

"You heard her. She's coming back with me. Now back away from her. I'll give you to the count of three. One.." Vanitas said as Xion turned at Roxas. A tear fell down her cheek and her lips were quivering. "Two.." the man continued with a finger on the trigger.

"Roxas, I can't let you get hurt.. Please, back away." she said. The tone in her voice was hurt. Then Axel noticed red and blue lights from the entrance to his house turn off. The police were here and now they are driving up to the mansion. They wanted to be well hidden so Vanitas wouldn't do anything too dangerous.

"Three." Vanitas finally said as his index finger pushed down on the trigger as the gun was pointed at Roxas. The gun fired and the bullet went towards the young man.

The female quickly stood in front of Roxas with her arms out. _Then the worse happened._ Everything fell silent until Roxas and Kairi yelled out Xion's name while rushing up to her. The police quickly ran up the stairs and saw some of them in front of the room, so they entered. - The blonde caught her before her body hit the floor and held her body closely to his. "Xion.. why did you save me..?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Then he saw the wound on her stomach, where the bullet entered.

"No.. Roxas. You saved me," Xion smiled. Her vision was becoming blurry. "like you said last time. If I had stayed. I would have been killed, but to tell you the truth. I became dead when he began to beat me daily..." she paused for a short moment as another tear fell down. "That's why I don't feel anything right now.." her eyes began to close slowly. "I love you all and thank you for helping me.." _Her last words. _

Roxas's hand trembled as he reached for Xion's hand. Then Kairi began to try non-stop crying. The feeling of losing her sister was the worse. "Xion! Wake up! Don't close your eyes. Don't sleep yet!" Kairi screamed while crying into her sister's chest. The tears kept flowing and flowing..

Vanitas dropped to the floor on his knees as the gun fell out of his hand. The police entered the room and circled the man while kicking the gun away from him. Vanitas laughed and grinned at them. "Looks like my game is over," he said while placing his hands behind his head. Then a police officer went forward to arrest him as another went to pick up his weapon and dropped it into a plastic bag for evidence. Finally, he was escorted out of the home as another one called for the ambulance to come up. The police even had to ask Namine, Riku, Aqua, Sora, Terra, Ventus, and Axel to come down stairs too so they could interview them. Since, they were all witnesses. - The man with golden eyes was placed into a police car and was drove to jail.

The medics then came into the room and checked her pulse. "She's still alive!" one exclaimed as the other held down onto her gun shot wound so she wouldn't die from blood loose. Though, Xion's pulse was very faint. Kairi pulled away and looked at Roxas.

"Go with her, please.. I-I can't go any farther than this.. I wouldn't be able to take it if she-" The red head was cut off as Roxas shook his head. Then the two medics began to place her onto a gurney.

"Don't say that!" The blonde shouted. "She's going to stay alive!" The medics then took her down stairs and into the ambulance car. Roxas stayed with her the whole time while holding her hand. Xion really looked dead, but she was breathing still.. Then the sirens went off with the lights and the people rushed to the hospital. The young man wanted to stay with her through everything, but he was separated from her when they entered the hospital. Since, she had to go to the the Emergency Room and he went somewhere else for his head. Roxas had to get stitches.

* * *

***clap clap* I bet you guys are happy now that Vanitas is gone~ **

**Hehe.. The story isn't over yet. . I think you're gonna like**

**what's to come. ^ ^ *might upload chapter 6 today***


	6. Be Mine

It only took one or two hours to stitch up the cut it had on Roxas's head from the fall down the stair case. He was lucky that it didn't cause him to die or something, but he had to stay in a room for one or two days to see if anything happens. For example, dizziness, head aches, and bleeding through the cut still. Except for that, the blonde was okay. Now he needed to wait for Xion. She was in the emergency room for about six hours now.. Every minute, every hour that passed worried Roxas more. He really didn't want to get the bad news while waiting in his room. When the young man was sitting in the bed. He didn't feel like doing nothing. Roxas didn't watch T.V, eat, or sleep while waiting. All he did was sit and look at the clock. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with a white coat walked in.

"Congratulations, she survived." he said with a slight smile. Roxas's eyes brightened up. The young man wanted to know more so he made a hand suggestion for the other man to do so. "The bullet was successfully taken out and it didn't hit any of her vital organs. Though, she has to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks." The doctor explained. The blonde laid back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He and Xion were very lucky.. "Would you like her to stay in this room with you?" he asked. "You are her husband, I assume."

"No.. I'm not her husband. Just a really close friend," Roxas replied with a short laugh at the end. He liked the idea though. "It would be nice if she could stay here with me though.." he continued while looking at the doctor. He had emerald green eyes, long platinum blonde hair with bangs that framed his face. [Yes, it's Vexen. xDD''] The older man nodded and walked out of the room.

After a few moments, a young nurse with brown hair and bright green eyes walked in. [Hehe.. Olette~] She was rolling Xion in as the young woman laid unconscious. Xion even had a oxygen mask over her mouth and nose to help her breath. Roxas's smile slowly faded away from seeing his best friend in this condition. The blonde was speechless now. The nurse rolled in Xion by Roxas and nodded. Then she began to connect things to Xion's arm (for blood and pulse rate; I don't know what it's called). Olette then checked some things off the clip board that hanged from the edge of her bed and left the room.

Roxas slowly got up from his bed and walked over to Xion's bed. Even if she wasn't dead.. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. The blonde felt so guilty because she took the bullet for him while protecting him from Vanitas. The young man reached his hands out to hers and held onto it while starring down at her. After wards, his tears began to fall onto her face.

Xion felt cold and her body was pale. Soon enough, Roxas walked away for a moment to drag a chair to the side of her bed so he could sit right beside her. Then the young man ended up sleeping there with his head on the edge of Xion's bed with his hand still holding onto hers.

* * *

The next morning, Xion slowly opened her ocean blue eyes to see light shine through the whole room. The female took off the oxygen mask from her face and yawned while stretching her arms up in the air. Then that's when she noticed the blonde sleeping on the side of her. "R-Roxas..?" she exclaimed softly while shaking his shoulder softly. The young man slowly woke up and looked at her with tear stained cheeks. Though, a smile appeared on his face as she looked directly into his eyes. "Are you okay..?" she asked whole holding her hand up to his cheek.

Roxas held onto her hand with his and rubbed his cheek into her hand. "Mhmm.. I'm alright.." he said softly, still a bit tired. He was glad to see Xion breath without the oxygen mask though. The blonde slowly sat up and stretched his back out.

"Why didn't you sleep on your bed? You must have felt so uncomfortable last night." The female continued while looking at him still.

"I wanted to stay by your side," He replied while twisting his body to the right. Then left. "and I did feel comfortable because I was with you." Roxas finally said while returning the look back to his best friend.

Xion's eyes teared up as Roxas told her that. She had never heard something so sweet, romantic, and kind for so long. _Maybe, they could start dating soon? Especially, what was going to happen last night. They should._ The blonde brought his hands up to the young woman's face and wiped away her tears. Then he gently held onto the sides of her head and pressed his forehead against hers while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Xion, I love you." He said romantically.

"I love you too.." she replied with a slight smile.

After wards, he leaned in more and kissed her upon her lips passionately. [Just to let you guys know. I have NEVER kissed someone, so I don't know how it is like. That's why I have a hard time explaining things. Also, NEVER had a boyfriend.] Xion quickly returned the kiss while wrapping her arms arms around his shoulders. Then she brought him in closer to her body. Which deepened the kiss more.

"XION~! ROXAS~!" They both heard coming from the door. It was the others.. The two quickly broke the kiss, not wanting to get caught and pretended that they were just talking.

"We saw that." Sora said simply while walking in with a basket full of gifts.

The two laughed nervously while scratching the back of their heads and turned their attention to everyone else.

"What is it?" Xion asked happily while laying back down. Then she had to put back on the oxygen mask because she felt a shortage of air going through her lungs.

"We just wanted to drop all of this off and see you guys." Kairi replied while placing a bouquet of flowers on the counter as Sora placed down the big basket on the floor. Since, it had no room for it.

"Soo.. How are you guys? AND I'm not talking about the kissy kissy stuff." Sora asked but soon enough, Kairi elbowed his side and gave him a look.

"Well.." Roxas started off while laying back in the chair. "I have to stay here for two days and Xion has to stay for a couple of weeks. Nothing critical happened to either of us, so we're lucky."

Kairi's face brightened up in joy to hear the good news. She wanted to hug her sister tightly, but that would be a bad idea.. Since, she was shot last night. Suddenly, the door busted open and Axel walked into the room holding a BIG teddy bear that says, 'Get Well Soon, Xion and Roxas!'

The young adults looked at the spiky red head with widened eyes and tilt their heads to the side a bit. The man always had a way to show that he cared for them a lot.

"Hey, do you guys like this?" Axel asked with a huge smile upon his face. The young woman nodded her head with a polite smile as Roxas did the same. "You know what happened last night..?" he continued while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure.. Why not?" The blonde replied back while walking over to his bed so he could rest better.

"Well~ Vanitas was sent to jail last night and will go to court, but we all know that he will be going to prison for what he has done." The red haired man said while leaning against the wall. "Far as my knowledge goes.. He will be locked up for a long time." he finally said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's good." Roxas said confidentially. "He should be behind bars for what he has done."

Then the three stayed for the rest of the day with the two, but they had to leave to take care of a few things... That night, Roxas got up from his bed and walked over to Xion's once more to see the young woman peacefully sleeping.

"Xion.." The blonde called out while shaking her shoulder gently. He wanted to ask her something.. That was important to him.

"Hmmm?" Xion slowly opened her eyes and looked at Roxas starring down at her.

"Would you like to be my girl friend?" he finally asked while holding onto her hands again. They did confess and make out with each other, but they didn't officially began to date each other.

"Of course.. I would love too.." Xion replied tiredly, but she understood what he was saying.

* * *

_My life officially begins now._

_-Xion_

* * *

**YAY~ Save Me is FINALLY done. Yes, this is the LAST chapter.  
**

**I hoped you all liked the six chapters and yes, this story does have a sequel and**

**it's called, "Together Forever" ;] Yesh, you'll be surprised what will happen in that story.**

**I didn't proof read this chapter bc of my laziness so sorry if it was some mistakes.  
**


End file.
